


don't be shy baby (i got you boy)

by Kookie_329



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jackson Wang, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Im Jaebum | JB, babysitter!jackson, dad!jb, siblings!yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_329/pseuds/Kookie_329
Summary: "oh yes, please hyung, i want that inside of me. want to feel it stretch me, please jaebum hyung." jackson begs, no sign of shyness in his body movements. he brings his eyes back to plead into jaebum's eyes, a bottomless pit of brown that begs for jaebum to open him up.the sight and thought of doing something jaebum dreams of makes a guttural moan escape his throat and sing out to the mostly silent room. his cock twitches visibly at jackson's words, eager to fit into the velvet soft walls of jackson's hole.or: the one where jackson is 18 and jaebum is 32 with two kids and he's really into jackson. that's it, that's the story.





	don't be shy baby (i got you boy)

jaebum opens the door to his house finding it quiet and clean, the kids must be sleeping and he can see jackson watching the television in the living room from the door. a soft smile slips onto his lips and he can't help the comfortable warmth that starts to settle in his stomach at how domestic it feels to see jackson curled into the sofa with the tv on and the kids put asleep.

jackson turns his head when he hears jaebum close the front door, he rubs his eyes sleepily and sends jaebum a tired smile that makes something inside of jaebum squirm. jackson looks so soft and tiny lying down on the large leather couch, his baby blue sweater practically engulfing jackson's lean frame. his just dyed blonde hair falls prettily over his forehead and catches at his thick lashes. he looks so ethereal to jaebum with his soft, blushing cheeks and brown puppy eyes. the same squirming feeling from before comes back and jaebum recognizes it as guilt, he shouldn't be feeling this way towards someone like jackson, so carefree, young, and innocent.

"hey jackson-ah," jackson smiles at him as he gets up from the couch and makes his way towards jaebum, "sorry for the short notice but i really had to finish that. i hope the kids weren't too much trouble." he says with another apologetic smile that he sends to jackson.

"oh it's no problem at all mr. im! yugyeom and bambam are great kids and i don't mind at all having to babysit them. jaebum tries not to be so obvious with the wince that flashes across his features when jackson calls him "mr. im," it just sends a warning bell to jaebum that jackson is off limits, too young to want to be with a single father – an older man. the guilt stirs in his gut, an unwanted reminder of how jaebum sees jackson in a different light.

but jaebum can't help the thoughts that sometimes overwhelm him at night when he's alone in his bed with a hand wrapped around his cock. fisting it harshly as he fucks his fists and imagines that it's jackson he's fucking into. jaebum can't stop those thoughts that eat his brain, not when he's witnessed the way jackson had grown up to be such a handsome and lovely young man. jaebum's been staring at jackson too long to consider friendly and jackson's smile slowly starts to slip from his lips.

jaebum quickly averts his eyes, looking away as a blush colors his cheeks. what is he thinking, making heart eyes at his children's babysitter? not to mention the fact that jackson was at least ten years younger than jaebum, he was barely going to start his first year of college and jaebum was mooning over the young man as if he were the same age as him! to break the sudden tension between them, jaebum reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, handing jackson a large sum of money. "here you go," he mumbled.

jackson's eyes widened as jaebum dropped the money into jackson's hands, the slight touch of warm and soft contact eliciting something electrifying inside of him. he smiled tightly as jackson quickly said, "that's too much mr. im! i can do with less than this."

but jaebum had already pressed the money and curled jackson's hand into it. jackson's protest slowly dying down until all he was doing was staring at jaebum through his eyelashes, his pretty brown eyes twinkling in the dim light of the living room. jaebum could feel his heartbeat rampage inside of his chest, his cock slightly twitching inside of his loose slacks as jackson licked his lips and tightened his hold over jinyoung's money-clad hand.

"take it," jaebum manage to choke out, his throat and mouth were dry and it was hard for him to swallow through the urge of pulling jackson closer. "you deserve it jackson-ah, you're a good boy and have always been there for me when i need it – and when the kids need it." jaebum's voice sounded husky even to his own ears and he could already feel another hot wave of a blush rushing from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

jackson slowly wrapped his arm over jaebum's hand, his fingers stroking the soft skin of jaebum's clammy palms. jaebum's breath hitched at the touch, something like magic tingling between the two as jackson kept his hand over the older man. after a tense moment of silence with jackson staring deeply into jaebum's eyes, he unwrapped his fingers from his hold and pressed the money back into jaebum's hands. "consider it a favor then. i – i don't need your money, jaebum-ssi."

jaebum gulped, he could hear something hidden between jackson's stuttering and shy words. he knew the boy wasn't one to be bashful, but seeing jackson looking up at him with his blonde hair and his oversized sweater made jaebum's insides coil and twirl around. he wanted to know the deeper meaning behind jackson's voice, and he wanted jackson to call him ' _hyung_.' just by hearing the younger saying his first name with the _ssi_ at the end had jaebum's cock growing even harder inside his pants.

jaebum let his eyes flicker over jackson's face, the boys pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were already coloring a light pink over his tan cheeks. his chest was heaving a little too quickly to consider normal, and when jaebum finally let his eyes travel downwards he could see an obvious tent forming over jackson's jeans.

jaebum licks his lips again, "what do you want then?" he asks cautiously, treading carefully between the fragile and delicate string holding them both together. he was too afraid to feel hopeful of where this was going.

jackson stepped closer to him, his hands brushing over the collar of his button up and before jaebum knew it he could feel jackson's deft fingers popping the two top buttons free. "you look tired jaebum-ssi, why don't you let me help you get rid of this?"

jaebum bites his bottom lip, then says, " _hyung_."

jackson looks up confused, "sorry?"

"call me jaebum _hyung_."

jackson stares at jaebum for a second too long which makes him start panicking. oh gosh, why does he have to ruin everything with his stupid mouth, why didn't he keep quiet and let jackson-

"okay ... jaebum hyung."

jaebum lets jackson unbutton the rest of his shirt, the yellow lighting of the living room makes his skin glow slightly and the cool air from the a/c makes goose bumps travel all over jaebum's body. jackson's hands brush over his skin leaving a hot trail of need that burns jaebum, his nipples have hardened and he feels a rush of lust flood him when jackson unbuttons the last of the buttons and lets the shirt drop to the floor, jackson's mouth open in awe as he ogles at jaebum's body.

he's not ripped, far from it actually – he's got a tiny bump of soft fat that he's always been self-conscious of, but while he doesn't have the abs that jackson certainly must have underneath that sweater, he has his broad and well-built shoulders. it's always been easier for him to work out his arms and the span of his shoulders and chest area, much less difficult than doing all the work involved in having a six pack. and from what jaebum's looking at, jackson seems all too happy with his body proportions. his pink and wet bottom lip caught between his pearly white teeth and his chest rising up and down at a fast rate.

"you like what you see?" jaebum can't help teasing the younger, something about jackson makes him feel like a teenager all over again.

jackson looks up at him startled, his face flushing a deep red that contrasts with his pale blonde hair nicely. jaebum can feel his hands shake when jackson slowly nods and steps one final time so that their bodies could be pressed together; jaebum's naked chest and jackson's clothed one. jackson brings up a hand and runs it over jaebum's nipple, a shiver rushes down his spine and it's enough to bring him back to reality.

"what – what are you doing jackson-ah?" jaebum grits out, his hands wrapped over jackson's wrists.

jackson tugs his hands free from the grip, "something we've wanted for too long."

and then he leans up on his tip toes and presses his soft lips onto jaebum's soft and plumped ones. for a moment they're both frozen, jaebum in shock and jackson in fear. it's not until jackson is pulling away from him that jaebum is brought into action and his hand flies to press jackson's neck up. jaebum breathes over his lips and then tilts his head to press a more wet and deeper kiss than the one from before.

jackson is completely pliant in his arms, his mouth opening easily and tongue not fighting against the elder’s when he pries his mouth open and licks his way inside. it's a bit of a throw off for jaebim, he'd expected for jackson to put up a fight with the dominance, but he thinks he could get used to this: to the way jackson whimpers quietly and whines into his mouth as he curls and sucks on jackson's tongue. the sounds jackson makes travel to his cock, and his hold over the boy tightens as he grips tightly onto the blue sweater and nips gently at his bottom lip.

"more hyung," jackson whispers out and jaebum is at his command. their mouths separate, jaebum's lips traveling south over jackson's ear lobe and tugging at the piercing dangling silently. jackson's breath hitches and moves his neck to the other side submissively, his hand coming up to tangle into jaebum's black wavy hair. jackson moans out loudly when jaebum starts to suck hickies into his slender neck, his hot and wet mouth pressing violet tattoos and gripping tightly onto jackson. as if afraid that this was all a dream and jackson would somehow slip from his grasp.

jackson slowly starts to hump his thigh, his movements erotic and naive as he whines into jaebum's ear.

"wanna take this to my room?"

jackson's head flies up and down in agreement. jaebum grins into the curve of his neck and then pats jackson's plump ass in a signal to jump and wrap his legs around his hips. jaebum locks their lips back together as he makes his way to his room, it's a bit difficult to do so when he's got an eager and pliant mouth practically eating his face, but jaebum somehow manages to find his way into his room.

the only light in there is what's offered from the glow of the moonlight that seeps through the translucent curtains. he carefully maneuvers his way to the large bed in the middle and delicately places jackson down on the mattress. like this jackson looks even more ethereal and angel like, his blonde hair fluffed out over the white of his covers and making it look like a pale halo floating above his head. his cheeks are still dusted a pink, only now it's a few shades darker and his lips are moisten and slightly swollen from all the kissing they had done a few seconds ago.

jaebum lets his eyes run over jackson's body and he feels his heart flip and flutter when jackson catches his eye and smiles so brightly and warmly at him. he stretches out an arm, hand making grabby movements until jaebum relents and intertwines his fingers with jackson's. "c'mon hyung, don't keep me waiting." he giggles out and it's the sweetest thing jaebum's ever had the pleasure to hear.

"jackson," jaebum starts in all seriousness, "i need to know." he keeps his eyes steady on the younger, paying attention to any kind of flinch or expression that indicates that he doesn't want this. "do you want to do this?"

there's a thick and heavy silence, so many words of possible situations floating like dust in the air. jackson, ever the so confident young man, keeps his eyes steady back on jaebum, not flinching or shying away.

"yes, jaebum hyung. i want this – i want to do it with you."

jaebum grins and tugs jackson's sweater off, finally getting an eye full of the beauty and flawless complexion of jackson's body. his breath hitches as he runs his eyes over the expanse of skin – _so much_ skin. jackson's chest rising up and down, his rosy nipples hard and a flush running down his chest to his stomach. jaebum takes a particularly long time just staring at jackson's abs, memorising each pathway that leads down to the taut stomach, smooth and soft.

jaebum's hands travel over the warm body, running up and down. he looks at jackson's expression, the boy's eyes shut lazily as he squirms lightly with every teasing touch. little gasps leave his pink lips, so quiet and only meant for jaebum to hear. he kneels over the boy, knees on either side of jackson's body as he kisses his neck and maps his way up to the eager lips that await for him.

jackson sighs contently against his lips, his hands reaching up to grip his hair and then run his nails down jaebum's back. jaebum groans into his mouth, his pants suddenly feeling way too tight for the moment. he reels back, jackson following him up and whimpering when jaebum's warmth leaves him.

"it's okay, i'm right here little one," jaebum reassures him. he unbuttons his pants, pulling the zipper down and then letting his pants fall down over his knees. jackson gasps at the sight of jaebum's dick that's clad in his boxer shorts, trapped and twitching violently. he can't help himself from closing the distance and lunging into another desperate kiss, jaebum crawling back down and kicking his pants off and then his boxers until he's completely naked. he starts to tug jackson's pants down too, fingers wanting to touch the hot feverish skin, grip tightly onto the young boy's thick and lovely thighs.

jackson mewls when jaebum's hand runs over his cock, hard and so wet where the head peeks from his underwear. jaebum grins as he latches his mouth back onto his neck and sucks hard, licking soothing circles to rub the slight pain away. jackson's mouth is agape, eyes shut tightly and his hips bucking up to meet jaebum's still teasing touches.

"so cute, you're so cute." jaebum can't help but sigh into his ear, licking the shell and feeling on top of the world when jackson shivers so visibly.

jackson's hand drifts downwards and he jumps slightly when he feels the wet skin of jaebum's dick. he leans away from him to peer down, his brown eyes widened as he stares in fascination at the thick girth and pink head.

"oh yes, please hyung, i want that inside of me. want to feel it stretch me, please jaebum hyung." jackson begs, no sign of shyness in his body movements. he brings his eyes back to plead into jaebum's eyes, a bottomless pit of brown that begs for jaebum to open him up.

the sight and thought of doing something jaebum dreams of makes a guttural moan escape his throat and sing out to the mostly silent room. his cock twitches visibly at jackson's words, eager to fit into the velvet soft walls of jackson's hole.

"yeah seunnie? you want me? hyung needs to know what you want though, my fingers or..." jaebum makes sure to stare straight at jackson, his eyes never parting from his as his lips gasp open and he makes a firm and slow jerk of skin.

jackson licks his lips slowly and then says, "i want your cock, hyung."

jaebum smirks, still jerking himself with slow strokes. "have you ever done this jackson-ah?" his voice deep and gravelly, eliciting another shiver to rack down jackson's spine. the thought of jackson being with someone else makes his head spin in jealousy, hot and sinful wishes of being jackson's first rooting deep inside of him. he does _not_ like the idea of jackson belonging to someone before him.

jackson seems to notice where jaebum's thoughts are drifting to. he's always paid such close attention to everything that's jaebum, and what they're doing right now doesn't stop him from reading jaebum so openly. because the next thing jaebum knows, jackson is reaching for his free hand, bringing it up until it's hovering over his lips. and then jackson is opening his pretty, pink, swollen lips and sucking the pointer finger, going all the way down to the knuckle.

jaebum's hand that he was using to jerk off falls from his dick, his mouth open in surprise and awe. jackson stares at him the entire time, his mouth so hot and wet as jaebum slips in a second and the third finger. jackson starts a steady rhythm of bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue over the skin ever so slightly. he moves his hips with the rhythm, dick pushed against jaebum's strong thigh and fucking it. his teeth scrape along the tips of jaebum's fingertips, moans and whimpers vibrating between the two of them.

jackson pops his mouth away from the fingers, guiding them lower and lower until they're in between his thighs, tracing over his rim.

"i've been waiting to do this with you, jaebum hyung."

and then jackson's boring down into jaebum's finger, slow, so very slowly. jaebum tightens his hold over the boy's hips which makes jackson whine, opening his eyes to glare at jaebum. but then his eyes clear and he's looking back at the elder with the same softness that jaebum's giving him. the idea that jackson was saving himself – saving his _virginity_ – for jaebum has his heart racing to the top of the charts. he's so pleased, so, so grateful for this beautiful boy that's at his mercy for jaebum with his puppy brown eyes and his large heart.

a grin stretches over jaebum's lips, bright and large like how his heart feels at the moment. jackson ducks his head, shying away from the warmth that waves off of jaebum. the older man finds it adorable and amusing, can't help how he nuzzles jackson's forehead until the younger looks up and kisses him with the same lightness and sweetness in their tongues.

"lay back," jaebum says, removing his finger from where it was around jackson's entrance.

jackson, eager to please, lies back on the bed. his head fluffing around the pillows, jaebum spreads his legs open and kisses down from his stomach to his crotch. kissing down to the inside of his sensitive thighs that quiver and shake in anticipation. jaebum presses light kisses everywhere, whispering praises about how jackson is so good for him, his cute little good boy, all of them leaving the younger mewling for more of jaebum.

jaebum kisses his way back up, hand reaching to his nightstand where his half empty lube bottle (don't judge him, jackson is his ultimate weakness) is snuck into. he caps it open, expertly slicking his fingers with the lube and bringing his hand back to jackson's entrance. jackson looks at him with so much trust, his eyes smiling up at jaebum as he looks to him in permission.

the first finger breaches in, slowly and carefully. jaebum despises the idea of hurting his beautiful jackson, so he's cautious when he embeds the first digit in, jackson's tight though so it's a difficulty. he watches jackson's every move and expression, stopping his finger whenever there's any sign of discomfort on his face. he's going at such a slow pace that he doesn't even notice when his finger is finally knuckle deep inside of jackson.

and woah, that has jaebum's mind reeling in so many directions. his fucking finger is inside of jackson, jaebum is kinda, so close, to being inside of jackson.

jackson sits still, his body getting use to the intrusion before he opens his once shut eyes and nods at jaebum to continue. "add another one, please."

jaebum nods his ascent, his middle finger pressing in against the first and he's just as careful as the first one. he moves his fingers in and out slightly, fucking jackson with them for a while so that the third one can slip in more easily. sweat glistens over jackson's body reminding jaebum of tiny diamonds sparkled all over the glowing skin. jackson pants through the smile that he sends jaebum, his body rocking back into the fingers as jaebum scissors him open.

jaebum adds a third finger, this one being swallowed eagerly by jackson's hole. eating him up and clenching around the fullness of his fingers. "fuck baby, you're opening up so good for your hyung." he praises, kissing jackson's lips sweetly.

jaebum is on the above average side when it comes to his dick, he's thick and pretty long too. so he takes his time in stretching jackson open, he wants to make jackson's first time as painless as possible. which is why he ignores all of jackson's whimpers about being ready, of wanting to have him inside already. he dodges all of that and preps him up at jaebum's pace, he even has to go as far as licking jackson's mouth open to shut his whines and pleads, sucking hard on his tongue and then tracing every inch of him.

jackson falls quiet, only the occasional moan ringing into jaebum's ears. it seems like forever before jaebum decides that jackson is ready for him, he grabs a condom (that's just been lying in his drawer for such a long time, it's kinda pathetic really) and then scoops more lube as he opens the packet and rolls it up. he lubes his cock, a soft groan leaving his lips at the contact of skin meeting skin on his dick.

jackson bucks his hips up, swiveling them. "go hyung."

and then jaebum is entering jackson, guiding his dick over the wet and loose hole. his eyes fall shut as he breaches past the first ring of muscle, still tight despite all the loosening he had done. he's careful of entering jackson, entering inch by tiny inch. jackson gasps and flails his arms out so he's holding onto jaebum's biceps, curling his fingers over the muscle.

"so tight, so wet for me baby." jaebum whispers huskily. he leans down to make out with jackson to distract him, bring one hand down to tug at jackson's hard and abandon dick. the press of his hand masturbating jackson has the younger startling and moaning out so loudly that they freeze because there's children asleep in the house. after a brief moment of silence and not a noise is heard, jaebum goes back to jerking jackson off in slow strokes as he finally bottoms out, his dick fully sheathed inside of jackson and balls touching the lovely swollen ass.

he's had so many fantasies of doing this with jackson, of kissing his lips and fucking hard into him, of jackson riding him eagerly and bouncing like his life depends on it. and jaebum wants all of that, but this, what they're doing right now is so much better than all those wet dreams because it's the real thing. jackson is lying down on jaebum's bed, his dick inside of the man that makes jaebum's heart skip a beat and make him feel young all over again.

their breaths mingle together, both of their eyes shut in disbelief at how they've actually accomplished something they have both wanted. jaebum smiles softly, eyes still close, before he opens them and kisses jackson's lids. pressing butterfly kisses all over his cheeks. he caresses his face, the hand that had been jerking him off pressing up to jackson's navel where jaebum can feel the outline of his dick inside of jackson.

"holy shit," he says more to himself. "you were so good seunnie, you took all of hyung in and it feels so good." he traces the boy's face with his lips, lips meeting the soft pink skin. "tell hyung how you feel, baby?"

jackson squirms around, trying to get use to his dick. "full." he finally says, shuddering when jaebum nips his bottom lip.

"it's okay baby, i'll be gentle with you." jackson nods distractedly, his face isn't tightened up in discomfort or pain, a signal that he's doing fine. "you're so beautiful jackson-ah, so pretty and cute for me. can i move now?"

a minute passes by before jackson sighs out deeply and nods. jaebum nuzzles his nose and then he's pulling out just an inch and shallowly rocks into jackson. the younger's walls are soft and hot and tight, clenching around jaebum's dick so perfectly it makes him wonder if they were made for each other.

they both sob in relief, jackson moving down to chase after jaebum's dick and jaebum beginning to pull out further and further. he thrusts his hips upwards and swivels them, rocking forward and then smirking when jackson fucking keens so highly, back arched so prettily when jaebum hits the bundle of nerves inside of him.

"oh! yes, god yes." jackson moans out. jaebum's thrusts don't go any faster though, this is still jackson's first time and he'd rather put the younger's health first before anything. but that doesn't mean that it's any less pleasuring, he pulls back out further until the head is close to falling out before thrusting back in with a deep and slow push of hips. his thrusts take that rhythm, spinning it around and weavening out as he pumps in and out of jackson's fucking amazing hole.

his fingers tighten over jackson's slim hips, his mouth falling open as he pants out groans. all he hears is jackson's cute mewls and keens, the obscene sound of skin slapping sweaty skin and his dick making squelching like sounds whenever he pulls out and then pushes back in. he swallows up all the breathy moans that jackson's makes, delightful sounds to his ears. both of their movements become less strategic and more erratic as their orgasms build up.

a familiar wave of warmth starts to pool over jaebum's tummy, traveling down and tingling his thighs. he starts to push in deeper, harder, and faster, can't get enough of having jackson's hole that opens for him like they belong to each other. jackson seems to be on the same page, his stomach muscles moving as he tries to hold back so he could come along side jaebum.

"aha, so close baby. i'm so close," jaebum grunted. "wrap your legs around my waste seunnie, yeah just like that. so good for me," he presses more sloppy kisses, their spit painting across their chins and along the side of their mouths. jackson fists jaebum's hair and pushes back down against the hot and thick cock inside of him, moaning out jaebum's name like a prayer. jaebum brings a hand to lazily jerk jackson off, his orgasm inching closer and closer to his release.

"jackson, jackson, jackson," jaebum repeats like a mantra. he pushes in a few more times before pulling all the way out and slamming back in, jackson clenching so tightly around his dick as he comes first. white strips that fly out and color jaebum's hand and jackson's stomach. the image of seeing jackson arch off the bed and his mouth opening wide in a silent cry is all jaebum needs to push him over the edge and have him coming hard. his orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave, riding him out as jackson milks his cock still so eager to please.

he waits until he's fully done, and then carefully pulls out. the both of them wincing at the discomfort, jaebum takes the condom off, wrapping it and throwing it into the basket next to his bed. he collapses next to jackson's pliant and fucked out body, all flushed pink and the sweat cooling off as they breath in silence together to calm down.

jackson turns his head to face him, a sated and peaceful smile gracing his swollen, red lips. jaebum returns it, pulling an arm out to push jackson against his chest. the younger nuzzles into him, his hands splayed over the strong chest. jaebum looks over his skin, the hickies he's painted and drawn all over jackson's body from his neck to the inside of his thighs. he must be the same since there's something content and satisfied in the way jackson smiles and sighs, tracing over the purple marks.

jackson kisses both of his nipples, and then where his heart beats in its slow pumps. snuggling closer the two of them close their eyes.

"you good?"

jackson hums, "yeah, i'm perfectly great jaebum hyung."

jaebum leans down to kiss his lips and it's supposed to stop there, a chaste kiss to end this night and fall into sleep. but jackson's a growing boy, and jaebum's stamina seems to have made an appearance since the kiss escalates and before jaebum knows it, jackson's riding his cock, just like in his dreams. mouth open in ecstasy as he fucks himself into jaebum and jaebum meets his bounces. they have sex till the early morning, when jackson falls asleep to jaebum's cock snug inside of him, a warm smile on his lips at the fullness and the soft feeling of the duvet that covers their bodies.

they wake up to the sound of children yelling and the sound of glass breaking. jackson flies off of him – jaebum had tucked himself out of jackson at some point – and they were both rushing to put on clothes and see what all the ruckus was about. jackson pulls on his boxers and the shirt jaebum had been wearing last night, the sight of jackson in his shirt has butterflies swimming in his stomach happily.

"what's going on here?" jackson says to the two boys – both whom look at jackson and him with wide eyes.

yugyeom points an accusatory finger at bambam, "he made me do it!"

bambam makes a noise of protest, "no! it was yugyeommie's idea!"

they start arguing, jackson throwing jaebum a look of _'can you believe these kids_ ' before huffing and bring a hand over his hips.

"okay, guys calm down. why don't you tell me and your dad why you guys are making a mess in the kitchen."

the two kids look down at the floor, their feet swinging as they avoid eye contact. "we just wanted to make breakfast for you and dad, dad said that we could cook by ourselves when he'd get a boyfriend. and since we saw you and dad sleeping together we came to make food."

there's a silence, jaebum frozen in mortification and jackson blushing red. but then there's a hand pressed gently against the small of jackson's back and he looks over his shoulder to see jaebum smiling shyly at him.

"c'mon, lets help the kids make breakfast."

jackson smiles, the sound of kids whooping and jaebum kissing his cheeks echoing through the room. jaebum could get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i've been wanting to write something with this concept for like forever. u can say hi to me through my tumblr @beyondthesuga & if u want u can request jackbum too, it's summer and i have a lot of spare time :)))


End file.
